April's Tears of Revenge
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A Coyote Ragtime Show fic, and the first of our Miyazawa & May Spin-Offs for this summer. Following "The Gang IN-COLOR", April is in conundrum, after she waits to find Mister, after her mother, Madame Marciano dies in an space dogfight. Will she succeed in killing Mister, or has her reformed behavior made her a new android? Rated M for blood & gore and language.


A lone woman was in the middle of the field, in a black Goth Loli maid uniform, flowing in her black hair. She held up a gold luger pistol, as she aimed it at a huge man, on the ground, with gray hair, done in a ponytail, and a brown pilot jacket. He was wounded on his left shoulder and right thigh, and was bleeding a bit. She let out an evil smirk, as she was in front of the man that she swore to kill.

"Mister…" she said, "You know how long I have waited to kill you… after what you have done…"

Mister smirked and said, "Is that right? Why didn't you kill me, a bit sooner, after Marciano died?"

"Guess I was too busy."

The maid growled, as she said, "You won't jive talk your way out of this… We're all alone, except for January."

A woman in long blonde hair and a black and red Goth Loli uniform waved to the girl, "Hey, April! Get this over with!"

"Coming!" April called back.

She said, "Now, where were we?"

He said, "You know what? I thought you'd change. I remember that commercial… and you look ravishing in black lingerie. Did you moonlight being an assassin?"

April said nothing, as she growled, "Pervert… That was for money."

She aimed her gun and said, "No one is around. Nothing can stop me…"

 **BANG!  
** She fired her gun.

* * *

 ** _The Yuki-Haruka-Verse in:  
"Tears of Revenge"  
(or "April's Fool")_**

* * *

 ** _10 days ago…_**

* * *

"Who wants homemade pastries~?" Ran Moore, an android in a blue uniform and a lab coat, called to her fellow robots, holding a tray of baked pastries.

She placed the tray in the middle of the table, as she sat by April, January, a robot in green hair, a robot in purple hair and a white coat, and a robot in purple and pink short hair, in cat ears. It was _Ran Moore's Game Night for Gynoids ONLY_.

Ran smiled, "Aw, why the long face, April?"

April growled, "Nothing."

Chachamaru said, "I concur. You have been very quiet, since you arrived."

Ran Moore dealt the cards, as she said, "Is this about The Gang, and your adoptive parents?"

R-1 said, "Master Percival and Senior Stevens cared for Marciano's 11 Sisters. It was a new start for the girls."

R-2 added, "Apry-Wapry's sad…"

April huffed, "Don't _call_ me that."

She answered, "Only because we wanted a new start…"

January said, "Working with The Gang was fun, but we're more of a _Freelance_ gig, since the Criminal Guild disavowed us from the group. More like disbanded… but we're just happy."

R-1 stated, "In the current situation, The Gang is on an important mission."

April sighed, "I know this is bad… but I needed closure…"

January said, "Mister…"

R-1 asked, "You mean _that_ guy who hunts the galaxy, as a bounty hunter?"

April nodded, as Chachamaru said, "That's bad. He did kill your mother… and your sister…"

January growled, as she huffed, "Sep… I want Sep back…"

April replied, "She's just bummed that we lost our sister."

Ran said, as she held her cards up, "I know how you feel, Jan. If I lost someone precious to me, I'd be in a complete waste of grief. Hatori created me to feel emotion."

Chachamaru said, "I hardly feel emotion."

R-1 added, "I alternate my feelings."

April sighed, as she held her cards, "Well, sometimes I want to _ragequit_ myself into a killer android and get back at that scumbag."

R-1 said, "I will take three."

R-2 said, "Four, please~!"

Chachamaru said, "One."

January said, "Three."

She explained, as she sorted her cards, "In any case – _two –_ I have had hell in space, when we fought Mister and his batch of goons. I got trampled alive by sandworms, in the sand planet, where Mister broke out of prison, escaping sentence, I got dented in the head and my clothes were ruined…"

January said, as she placed some chips down, " _Raise_. You're the lucky one, April. I lost my right arm, because of Mister."

April stated, "Why are you angry by that? Master Neilsen fixed you… and me, as well. Of course, now and then, Miss Mizuki repairs us. She even recalibrated your – _I call_ – circuitry, to maintain stability, since Peter Giese's Fan Club gave you and I a jumbling in our OS."

R-2 said, "I fold."

January barked, "Yeah, well, at least we're still single and proud, unlike Ran Moore, who has an ex-boyfriend for an agent."

Ran pouted, "JERKS! Harley still loves me! It's Kirsten that troubles me… I mean, I may be an android, run on unlimited power, but I'm like a human being! And in any case, I'm more of a cutie, unlike Narumi!"

R-1 asked, "This Narumi would not happen to be the Narue Android, the same android that reformed and disappeared to a faraway island."

January gasped, "WHAT? The Narue Android?! She reformed?"

April sighed, "Yeah, January. She was here, a while back. Don't you remember?"

January stated, "I cannot tell. I was too busy chatting and making these _selfies_ with Claptrap. We robots have to communicate, now and then."

R-1 asked, "Selfies? What are these selfies?"

Ran Moore sighed, "You would need an iPhone or a mobile device, with a camera installed. It's usually a pic of yourself. Sadly, I never make selfies in the lab."

She said to April, "In any case, this Miss Takase is nice of you to fix you guys. But lately, she has been cold, over the fact that she wants no nerds in her presence."

Chachamaru said, "For the obvious reasons, Miss Takase, the woman responsible for dating my hunky Peter Giese, is very intelligent. She did rescue me from a virus, after maintainence."

April said, "Yeah, until we barged in and shot her. January is still sad by her mistakes."

January sniffled, "Yeah, well, I can't bring it up, anymore. The next bullet I shoot… it's for Mister."

Chachamaru paused, and threw her cards down, "I'm out."

January placed her cards down and said, "Ace high flush."

April said, as she put her cards down, "Beats me."

January said, "So, did you ever had the chance to find Mister, lately?"

April replied, "Well, no. Last time I recalled, he disappeared, from the blue, after he took Bruce's Treasure."

Ran placed her cards down and said, "Full House – 8s and Queens."

April continued, "But maybe I deserve to search the AUs, hoping to find him, and close this book."

Ran Moore pleaded, "NO! You wouldn't dare! He may be a creep, but he's human!"

April said, "Well, I know that. Besides, I wanted to make amends with him, seeing that Percival changed us… for the better, since we are nicer, now."

January sighed, "Miss Mizuki repairs us, not just because she's a science officer…"

R-1 added, "And a good friend…"

January continued, "But I wanted that dream achieved… to meet with that bastard, once and for all. And I have my guns at home, waiting for the right time to strike."

R-1 asked, "How long do you wait for him?"

January said, "Months… But I _did_ clean my guns, to assure pure justice."

April said, "No one likes a ruined gun."

She sighed and said, "Anyway, it's for the best… somehow. Mister's out there somewhere, but maybe we don't want to kill him. But you can never tell… January and I are the only ones that have a vendetta."

Ran Moore smiled, "You're a big girl, now. You can handle this, yourself. Ante up, ladies!"

April sat up and said, "I'll pass on this hand. I need to take a breather."

She walked out of the room, as R-2, munching on her pastry, asked, "What's wrong with Apry?"

January said, "I know what…"

She sat up and followed, as a knock on the door was made. Ran rushed to the door and opened it. It was a cube person in tan skin, a blue shirt, and purple pants. He smiled, "Hi, guys~! Can I join you guys? Huh? HUH?"  
 _Minecraft's Steve_

Ran Moore bowed and said, "Forgive me, sir. But this is for female robots only. Sorry."

She shut the door, as Steve said, "Ohhhhh-kay~." And then walked off.

Chachamaru asked, "Who was it?"

Ran asked, "Oh… … …strangers."

 **XXXXX**

Outside, April was smoking a cigarette, as she said, "This sucks…"

January appeared and asked, "Since when do you take smoking?"

April huffed, "If Bender can drink alcohol, then why not smoke some weed?"

"APRIL! YOU'RE SMOKING-?"

"I'm kidding. This is an e-Cigarette."

"Oh. The cigarette of machines… or humans with smoking problems."

"I needed it, in case I'm feeling mopey."

They sat together on the stoop, by the doorway, as April asked, "Hey, Sis…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wish that you wanted something, and dreamed of it, only to be taken away from it?"

"It's about Mister, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, one day I'd like to have a go with him, after what he did to Sep and Mother."

"I can't imagine. April, you don't think he'll kill Farra _and_ Percival."

"No. He's goody-goody, like them. We chose to be good guys, out of fate. It was either rust away, as useless mannequins, or get a new life. Unfortunately, it's neither. We chose the _Switching Sides_ one."

"I know. We've been there, April. If it'll make you feel better, May wanted revenge on Mister, too, after an RPG missile imploded her to just a head."

"Ah, she did that to assist that detective. Traitor."

"Hey, now. She only wanted her body back. And she didn't want to be a good guy, anyway."

"I know… but you had your arm blown off, I got shot in the arm _and_ head. Yet, my body has armor-like skin."

January sighed, "You're hopeless."

She said, as she sat up from the doorway, "Come on. Ran doesn't like squatters."

April said, "I'll be a minute."

She left, as April looked up at the nightsky. She viewed an image of Mister, with his laughing echoing into her head. She said, as she was furious, "Damn you, Mister."

She took a puff of her eCigarette, and then said, "One day, Mister… even if I am on the side of righteousness. I _will_ destroy you."

* * *

Weeks later, following The Gang's battle with The Sailor Guardians, in a small laboratory in AAW HQ, April was lying on the table, connected to wires, and with a tarp over her body. It was her annual repair checkup. Mizuki, in her purple blouse and white jacket, was examining her body, through a computer. She stated that April is at 100% efficiency. She then typed in a Quick-Scan for any problems. April reactivated herself, as she asked, "Miss Mizuki?"

Mizuki asked her, "Yeah? Why are you up, April?"

"I have a question to ask you."

She turned her head towards Mizuki and said, "Do you ever have your emotions balled-up?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, do you ever want to let out anything from your past?"

"Oh… I see…"

Mizuki explained, "Well, only my friends know about this, but it's time you knew about me. You see, before I dated Big Guy, I was in love with Kazuki Sendo. The guy was always drawing and doing comics, since he was fated to be a popular doujinshi artist. We were in the same school, together, and he was always in his room, and I tend to care for him. But after trials and tribulations, he and I would agree that Comic Party isn't just for pervs and otakus."

"You don't say? What was he like?"

"Oh, he was like a normal boy… sadly, we were in love. I was to confess to him, but…"

"He cheated on you?"

"You guessed. And by a ditzy bimbo, who he dumped, because she ruined his latest work. She had purple hair, unlike Ropponmatsu, and said something about a crab fetish."

"Oh, dear."

Mizuki then said, "And after that, that was how Peter and I clicked, being lovers. Why, what are you asking that to me for?"

April said, as she replied, "Well… You know how we first met, and I was sad and alone, with Mother Dear… before Percival adopted us?"

Mizuki nodded and replied the obvious, "It's about Mister, huh?"

"Yes."

She turned her head back straight, as she was sniffling. Mizuki said, "Hey, don't cry."

She stated, "April. I know it hurts, and you wanted to have revenge, but it's not the right way. You're not in the Criminal Guild, anymore."

April asked, "Yeah, but… If Mother Dear knew about my ambitions…"

 _Farra, in her blue sweater, was over April, in a darkish aura, scolding at April, "I SAW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! YOU WANT TO KILL MISTER? YOU'RE GROUNDED!"_

Mizuki said, "I see. If you decided to kill him, Farra would treat you like shit."

"Don't I always?"

"Not really. Besides, Farra already knows about it, yet she'd never let you do it."

"I know. But it's about September, my sister…"

"Of course. I even had a chat with Neilsen… but… he couldn't save her."

"I understand. Maybe… I want to see Sep, when I die…"

"Oh, come on now, April. You got a life, again. Neilsen will find a way. You won't want to have the 12 Sisters to be one sister short, will you?"

April smiled and said, "No, I guess not."

Mizuki said, "Well, enough chit-chat. I have to continue fixing you. Afterwards, how about I treat you to shopping, once this whole _Onigiri_ thing is resolved?"

"Yes, ma'am." April said.

 **XXXXX**

Finished with her work, April left to her room, as Mizuki shut the door. She was greeted by Farra, with her right arm in a sling, who heard the whole thing. She said, "Hey, Miz. I heard about April."

"Yeah, I know. She and the Sisters still want Mister, after we took them in as our own."

"Right. Girls are so needy."

Mizuki stated, "Farra, I know you're their mother, now. Don't make them hate you."

Farra smiled, "I won't. But I'll discipline them, if they harm one soul on him… whoever he is."

Mizuki responded, holding her iPhone, "Well, I am going to search the AAW Files, and look up on a Mister, which might be an alias. Strange… You think we ever heard of him, in person? Mister, I mean…"

Farra sat on a chair and said, "Who knows? And who cares? April and January needed closure, let them… Only… let's hope it's the _right_ thing to do."

Mizuki said, "I hope you're right."

She continued searching, as Farra relaxed, holding her injured arm.

 **XXXXX**

That night, April was sleeping in her bed, next to January. She was tossing and turning, as she started to have a dream.

In her dream, it was déjà vu. She was still a member of the Criminal Guild, as she was shooting in the sand planet. She spotted May, who was about to shoot a prisoner in the face. She turned around and said, "Huh?"

She spoke, "Am I seeing this before?"

May rushed at a lone thug, but then a man in black and white stripes fired an RPG rocket at May. It struck her in the back.

 **BOOM!  
** …and was demolished into pieces.

"May…" She gasped.

Her head rolled to her, as April called, "Feb!"

February called, as she scanned the man on the fence. It matched Mister, who was in long grey hair and a goatee. April and her sisters met with Mister, again. He laughed, as January called, "Hi, Mister! Our mother is dying to talk to you! That's the only reason you're not dead yet."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you! But I don't have time for her _or_ your little death squad, today." He called out, "Isn't that right, Angel?"

January cried, "Okay, stop fooling around! You ignoring us just to flirt with that boring thing?"

She aimed her guns and said, "Then, we'll show he-!"

 **BANG!  
** Mister shot at her arms, and then called out, "You could use some manners yourself. Better behave, little girl, or I'll punish you good."

January growled angrily, as April viewed on, "Wait… Why am I back here?"

Mister called out, "Remember Diamond Head? Because in about two minutes, surf's up!"

April gasped, "Surf's up?"

She was back to where she met Mister, in the prisonyard, when he escaped. She contacted via a radio transmission, " _Attention, everyone. The others are not important, right now._ _Securing Mister is our primary objective_ …"

She approached May's head and said, "You okay, May?"

"This is embarrassing…" May giggled.

April added, "But at least you're still functioning."

She turned to Mister, with a scowl in her face, calling out, "Don't leave a single wall standing!"

She thought, "Could this be to change the future? No… None of us are equipped with-."

A rumble was made, as Mister summoned a sand tsunami of sandworms. She gasped, "Huh? Am I too late?"

She looked up and gasped, "Why aren't they working?"

The devices above were silver gyroscopic machines, built to prevent sandworm attacks.

"See? Told ya I'd punish you. Anyway, I'm too old to play with dolls. See ya!"

He left, as April growled, "Mister."

She tried to run, but was too late to react. The sandworms leapt over the walls, as April was freaking out.

" **MISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** " She shrieked.

 **CRASH!**

"AGH!" April woke up, as she was panting.

She panted heavily, as she still remembered that horrid moment.

 _"I told ya I'd punish you… I'm too old to play with dolls_ …"

April held her head and said, "A dream…"

She cringed, as she balled up her fists, "Damn it… Mister… I so want to kill you… I almost did…"

She then remembered how she and Mister were in a stand-off. Beforehand, April and January chased down Mister, through the elevators.

* * *

"April!" January called, as she pointed at the door.

April said, "Step back."

She fired her gun at the doorknob, as January asked, "Booby trapped?"

April replied, "Just what he wanted us to expect."

She then smirked.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, April and January started firing at an empty elevator shaft. They reloaded, until Mister appeared from above and fired two shots at them. He ran off, as the robot maids fired at him, missing him. However, as they eluded him, a huge missile dropped towards them.

 **BOOOOOM!  
** Both robots were caught in the blast, but April got up. January, tattered clothes and holding her dismembered right arm, which was blown off, roared in anger, "DAMN YOU, MISTER!"

April called to her, "We have to go, January."

They walked off, hoping to chase off Mister in the pass.

 **XXXXX**

And that was when April had him cornered. She and January were in front of him, as he was trapped in front of some debris. Mister's friend, Franca, daughter of his buddy, Bruce, was trapped in Madame Marciano's clutches, only because she knew of her father's treasure in Graceland. April smiled evilly, as she said, "Found you."

 **BANG!  
** "NO!" Franca cried.

Mister was shot in the left arm, as it was limp and bleeding. She approached him, aiming her pistol at him and smirked evilly, laughing, "Do you feel lucky, punk? Do you?"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Now how did she know Dirty Harry?_

Franca called, "MISTER! MISTER, ARE YOU OKAY?"

April said, "So, she's right over there, is she?"

Mister said, "Yeah, so what if she is?"

 **XXXXX**

Eventually, Franca gave in, as April still aimed at Mister, who got up and smirked at her.

"Hey, I thought we had a deal that you were gonna spare my life, right? Remember?"

By the way, Mister was shot in leg, during the standoff.

She replied, "Guess I _missed_ that part of the conversation."

He chuckled, "Heh, heh, heh, well, don't worry your pretty head. I wasn't expecting a PRANK!"

 **SOCK!  
** He shoved April out of the way, as April prepared to fire. And then, it happened.

 **BANG!  
** She was shot in the head by Angelica Burns, a detective in red hair, done in a ponytail, and glasses, as she fired a shot at April. "MISTER!" She called out.

Mister walked off, still in pain, as April and Angelica shoot out with each other. April noticed him and called out, "MISTER!"

She aimed her gun, but Angelica shot it off her hand. She was forced to retreat, after that.

* * *

April said, still in bed, "All I remember… I shot him in the arm _and_ leg… But if that detective didn't snoop around, this wouldn't be happening… and everything now would be different."

She thought, as she was thinking, "Mister… He was the one… that got away… He killed Mother, out of spite… but is _this_ what I am reduced to? A common robot?"

She sighed, as she got out of bed. She said, as she was looking through the drawers, "Lemme see… I'm sure it's in here…"

She looked through her top drawer, which had her panties and stockings in it. She then found a small black carrying case. She pulled it out and said, "Never thought I'd see _you_ again. The Gang doesn't know it… but…"

She opened it and inside was her gold luger. She continued, "My mother gave this to me. This was the same gun that killed Bruce the Pirate King… by my original mother."

She sighed, "Got away with the treasure… and left us penniless… jobless… broke… and left to rust."

She seethed, "No more…"

" _If you want, I can shoot him again. May I, Mother?_ "

She then said, as she held her pistol up, "Mother… I'm sorry… Miss Mizuki, Miss Farra, even you, Father… If he _does_ show up, maybe… just maybe… I'll have closure. This is the gun that killed his best friend. Soon, this will be the gun that killed Mister. Once he is found, I have to end this…"

She sobbed, "Or…"

She whispered, as she held the gun up to her head, "Or… It's my own life…"

January woke up and moaned, "mm… April?"

April put the gun down and said, "January… … …I have to end this. Once Mister is found, I have to end this, before it's too late!"

She asked, "Tell me, sis… Would _you_ do the same thing?"

January pondered, as she heard what she said, long ago.

" _After what he did to Sep, Mister's mine!_ "

January said, "April… I'm joining in. But the minute we find Mister…"

She grinned, "Save some of him for me."

April smiled, "Sure."

January huffed, "Now, go to bed, will you?"

April put the gun away, as she said, "Sorry. Good night."

She went back to sleep, as January was worried. She thought, "I want Mister, too… but it's not right."

 **XXXXX**

The next day, Farra was outside, waiting for April to come out. She was in her uniform, as Farra was calling to her.

"Good morning, Mother Dear. How is your arm feeling?"

Farra stated, "Cut the crap, April. Mizuki told me all about it. And well…"

She summoned her to sit on the bench, "Sit down. We should talk."

April growled, as she said, "Mother… You know I'm not that ambitious."

"Maybe not. But January still felt awful about September."

"I'm not in trouble, right?"

"No. Not yet. Now sit down."

She sat down, as Farra and April talked.

* * *

Days later, April and January were out for a walk, as January said, holding her backpack, "So, Mother Dear punished you, again?"

"No. This time, she throttled Steven Cooke, after ruining her jeans."

April sighed, "I mean, one battle with the Sailor Guardians, and the next thing you know, you're world famous in the AUs, trying to stop an evil force, hell-bent on domination."

They continued to chat, as they walked past a man in a brown pilot jacket and his hair done in a ponytail. They stopped, as they gasped. They turned around, as April whispered, "Mister?"

January gasped, "No… It can't be…"

The man stopped, as he heard their voices. April called, "YOU! SIR! WAIT A MINUTE!"

He turned to her, with a big smile on his face. She gasped, as she cringed, "No…"

April said, "It… It really _is_ you."

Mister smiled, "Well, haven't seen you ladies in a while. Where's the rest of you dolls?"

April giggled, as she was feeling bloodthirsty. She pulled out her gold luger and said, "Mister… You don't know… how happy I am… to see you… AGAIN!"

 **BANG!  
** She fired, as Mister ducked. He said, "Well, you still are as vicious as ever, since your mother died."

January held her two machine guns and said, "Hey, Mister! Long time, no see! Sorry, but we still have major repercussions to soothe."

"Still, though," Mister said, "Not the first time you ladies got me."

April called, "January! This one's mine!"

January growled, "NO! GRRR! We made a promise, and we don't like how this could be! If you hurt Mister, save some for me!"

April said, "Oh, and all that anger management, yoga, jogging, and free range hunting didn't work, since you're still angry as ever?"

Mister asked, "Seriously? You girls do yoga?"

April huffed, "Oh, blow it out on your ass."

Mister said, "No, actually, I have no problems with you, now."

January aimed her gun and said, "A likely story. Payback time!"

"For what?" He griped.

January pointed at her arm, "For THIS!"

April added, pointing at her head, "And THIS!"

Mister said, "Oh, that? Well, I'm not for vengeance and all, but…"

He dashed away, as April and January fired at him. He continued to run, as January smirked, "He got away."

April said, "We have to go. After him!"

She smiled, as her eyes went demonic, "Now, is my chance!"

She cackled, as January said, feeling worried, "April…"

April contacted January, via wireless radio, "JANUARY! MOVE OUT!"

January sighed, "Shit!"

They continued to chase after him, until he was caught in the middle of the field. He tripped and fell to the ground. April and January arrived, as April laughed, "Oh, his days are over with…"

Mister said, "You know, you've changed…"

"For the worst. But I was happy being a hero of justice… with some losers I know of."

"Yeah? Like back in Targus City? Don't judge me, since you were reformed, by the Boy Scouts of AUs."

"The AAW, Alliance Across the World, is a legit business! IT'S NOT LIKE A ROGUE SPY RING! And it's no Criminal Guild."

"Then why do you hang with legit losers, like The Gang? They are artists, but they are too reckless."

"Maybe they are… …but so are you."

 **BANG!  
** She shot at Mister's arm, as she giggled.

"You bitch!" He roared.

She smiled, "Aw… I thought you'd remember."

She aimed her gun at his head, as he was kneeling down, in pain. She said, "Years wasted on you… I know what you're thinking… Think she'd fire six shots, or only five? Well, to tell you the truth, I lost track of it, myself, thanks to your running. Clearly, this is the gun, a gold-plated custom-made Lugermorph, the most powerful handgun in the AUs, that killed your best friend, Bruce… and would blow your damn head _clean_ off. Now you've got to ask yourself _one_ question… " _Do I feel lucky?_ "…"

She prepared, as she concluded, "Well, do _you_ , punk?"

She aimed, as Mister added, "Seriously… Why do you hate me, other than killing Madame Marciano?"

April growled, as she still aimed at his head. She fired at his leg, as Mister screamed in agony. April laughed, "That's for when you're dead! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

January felt worried, "She's losing it."

He got up, still in pain, as January aimed at him, "If you want, I can shoot him. May I, Sister?"

April huffed, "Stand down."

"April, come o-."

"I SAID, STAND DOWN!"

January stepped back, as April added, "This is _my_ grudge…"

"Mister…" she said, smirking evilly, "You know how long I have waited to kill you… after what you have done…"

Mister smirked and said, "Is that right? Why didn't you kill me, a bit sooner, after Marciano died?"

"Guess I was too busy."

April growled, as she said, "You won't jive talk your way out of this… We're all alone, except for January."

January whined, "Hey, April! Get this over with!"

"Coming!" April called back.

She said, "Now, where were we?"

He said, "You know what? I thought you'd change. I remember that commercial… and you look ravishing in black lingerie. Did you moonlight being an assassin?"

April said nothing, as she growled, "Pervert… That was for money. I'm still a good guy, but my hatred for you remains. It was _your_ fault that I was left to rust. I was left homeless, all alone, wounded of my pride. So now… it's your turn."

She aimed her gun and said, "No one is around. Nothing can stop me…"

Mister whispered, "Shoot it… Shoot the gun, and try me…"

April scowled, as she said, "You bastard… Everything will change… This is for Mother Dear… and September… Goodbye, Mister!"

She gasped, as she still aimed.

 **BANG!  
** She fired her gun.

" _Mother… dear…_ " She beeped, as she froze in place. She also missed Mister.

January gasped, "April?"

Mister asked, "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?"

She beeped in an electronic compressed voice, "Mister…"

"Huh?" he asked.

January asked, "April, you okay? What is wrong with you?"

April was still frozen, with a bit of shock in her face. She then spoke in a loop, " _Mister… Mister… Mister… Mister…_ "

January shrieked, "APRIL!"

As she was in a loop, a flashback was played in her mind, from days ago, following the events of the _Akai Kado_ incident, and before they were departing to this year's _WoodChip_.

 _April and Farra were talking, outside the courtyard of April's house. Farra said, "I see. You wanted to end this grudge with Mister, right?"_

 _"I don't even know, Mom…" April said, "But every time we work, doing part-time jobs, training, shooting, practicing, it still bottles up in my mind!"_

 _"Well, don't let it get the best of you. I won't have a woman become scrap metal, like September did. I know what Mister did was awful, but you're better than that. You know, knowing my petty squabbles, I wanted to make amends, and knowing that VIOLENCE is NEVER the answer… especially your gun."_

 _"But this was my mother's gun."_

 _"A hand-me-down, yes. But the point is, if you want to close it with Mister, whoever he is, you should tell him to make peace. You're not an enemy to him, anymore."_

 _April pouted, "I don't know. But I want to kill him, so badly. But then… you guys came along… and made us into normal girls. NORMAL girls. And…"_

 _Farra hugged her and smiled, "Don't say that, April. No matter what, you're still our friends. Hell, I didn't approve of the adoption, without asking, but it is like I cared for you, like my own daughters."_

 _She added, "But this grudge you have… you have to end this."_

 _April asked, "You mean like with you and Peter?"_

 _"Hey! This is about YOU, okay?" Farra scolded._

 _April smiled, as she hugged, "You're right. But… if I wanted to meet with him, what should I say?"_

 _Farra stated, "Well, the way I see it… the AUs will not be around, any longer, once they are fixed up. If that happens, and if we ever drift apart, go crazy on him. Or, since you no longer have a leader to boss around, call a truce with Mister."_

 _She concluded, "April, I know you want Mister… but will it bring your old mother back, if you kill him?"_

April, still frozen in place, was shaken. Mister asked if she was alright. January replied, "Well, if April can't kill you, maybe I can."

April's voice spoke from in January's head, "JANUARY! DON'T!"

She halted, as April started to produce tears in her eyes.

" _I… … … … …I can't do it._ "

She moved again, as she dropped her arm down. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. She placed her hands on the ground, as Mister felt upset. He asked her, "Huh? I've never seen a grown doll cry."

April bawled, as she was crying, "I… … … I can't do it… I can't! I can't do it! I can't kill you!"

January and Mister gasped, "WHAT?"

April sobbed, "I… I want to… but I can't… I've changed… I'm not what I was… The Gang… Percival… Farra… and everyone… They… They…"

She wailed, as January comforted her. She hugged her, as Mister stood up, still in pain, "Hey, what gives? A wind-up doll like you cannot cry. Rust issues, maybe?"

January barked, "YOU SHUT UP! She's been through hell, just to see you again!"

Mister said, "Well, don't worry. She needed a little closure from me. After all, you chose the right side, after all. And even if you hate me, you're still a good rival. Besides, your mother, Marciano, was once a Coyote, like me, only she did the mistake to kill Bruce. Marciano may have been a mother figure to you, but Bruce was like family, much as Franca and I had shared. She may be gone, but there's a piece of the heart that is Marciano, inside you, and even though you won't believe me… she still loved you, even for androids, like you."

April kept crying, as January whispered, "Let it out."

She thought, as she smiled, "I'm proud of you, April."

She called to Mister, "HEY! Just because you hurt Mother, and killed Sep, you think we'd forgive you and become friends?"

"I'm not asking for your friendship." Mister said, "I'm asking for you to call this hate war off. You're programmed to kill me, but who owns you, now? Surely, not those jerks in AAW."

April said, as she stopped crying, "He's right, January…"

She said, as she went to him, "Mister… Everything that happened… just now… and in the past…"

She bowed and said, "I'm sorry."

She explained, "But don't think that we're friends and all. I still hate you. You killed Sep _and_ Mother. My heart is now a part of life, and against the criminal life, but my hatred for you grows heavily."

"Believe you me. I never wanted to play with dolls, like you, especially a former death squad."

"So be it."

April held her hand out and said, "Until the AUs are fixed… what say we have a truce. When this is done, I'm coming for your ass."

January smiled, "April…"

Mister shook her hand and said, "Deal. I'll be waiting, until then."

She walked off, as Mister asked, "Wait! I gots to know… Why do you suddenly have a change of heart, other than being a cold-hearted assassin?"

April turned to him and said, "You didn't know? I have a newer life in living. Until our paths cross again…"

She walked off, as January growled at him, "Grrrrrr…"

She huffed, as she walked with April. Mister, still in pain, walked off and smiled, "Crazy girls… but it's nice to be away from _them_ , once in a while."

Back in the path, January asked, "April, what gives? Why did you not shoot him?"

April said, "Well, after my talk with Mother Dear, I wanted to be sure. Am I ready to kill him, or am I not?"

January said, "Ouch. So, you're still going to kill him, right?"

"Someday."

"Okay…"

They headed home, leaving Mister behind, who was limping off to a hospital.

* * *

At her home, April was in her room, sitting in bed. She felt upset, as she whispered, "This could be the last time I want revenge on _him_. This may cure me of Mister, cold turkey."

She sighed, as she was sad, "I hate being grounded."

 _Moments ago, Farra scolded April, but was relieved that she didn't kill Mister. "April Marciano-Gaynes!"_

 _April shivered, "I'm sorry, mother!"_

 _She whimpered, as Farra petted her head, "I'm proud of you. You didn't kill him, and you wanted to make amends."_

 _"I know… January told me that I was going down the deep end…"_

 _January barked, "I DID NOT!"_

 _Farra smiled, "Well, be that as it may, I'm glad you made closure with Mister… Whoever he is…"_

 _April huffed, "Trust me, Mother Dear. You'd be surprised by his looks."_

 _She hugged her, as Farra said, after she stopped hugging, "You're still grounded for a week, April."_

 _April nodded, "Yes, Mother…"_

 _Farra barked at January, "You, too, Miss Accomplice!"_

 _January griped, "WHAT DID I DO?"_

 _Farra stated, "You were with her! Granted you DIDN'T kill Mister, yet you DID hurt him. You're grounded for a week. BOTH of you. Now, go to your rooms."_

 _They said in sadness, "Yes, Mother…"_

April sighed, as she was unhappy. She heard a knock on the window, as it was Ropponmatsu 2. April opened the window and said, "Can I help you?"

R-2 giggled, "Apry~! Wanna come out to play? Ran Moore is inviting you to play cards with us, again!"

April huffed, "I wish I could, but I'm grounded for shooting Mister. I didn't kill him, but I wanted to be sure of myself. And STOP calling me that!"

R-2 scolded, "Bad girl… You should know better. Plus, Farra-ppe is on a mission with The Gang! Sneak out, if you have to!"

April said, "Hey, yeah. Haven't seen her in days, since I was grounded. I'll meet you there."

R-2 pranced away, as she chanted, "APRY~! _Apry's gonna play~! Apry's gonna play~!_ "

April roared, "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

She called to January, "JANUARY!"

January asked, as she was in her pink shirt and jeans, "What is it? I'm busy doing my makeup!"

"You up for a breakout?"

January gasped, "You mean break out of our groundings?"

"Uh-huh. Ran Moore's inviting us, again."

"Neat. I'm in. Better than being cooped up here, in four walls. Lemme get dressed."

She went to her room, as April smiled and held up her gold luger. She put it away, as she said, "Rest easy, little one."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Things will be for the best… somehow…"

She and January, moments later, snuck out and went to Ran Moore's place for her nightly fembot party.

In the end, April still has a grudge on Mister. But she decided that it's for the best. She's happy with her new ways in life, and without being a pawn in a criminal gang. For April, she lived happily, as she swore, until the Moji Mikisa is fixed, to NEVER lash her gun at Mister or anybody else, ever again.

 **XXXXX**

At the party, Ran Moore asked, as she held her cards, "I'm sorry that you got grounded, April. Why did you even come here?"

April said, "Well, I needed a little rest. Plus, my days after Mister are done."

R-1 & R-2 said, "Not gonna last."

April smiled, as she said, "I'll fold. But Ran, once everything is the way it ought to be, Mister's mine again. I almost had him, but deep down, I had a change of heart."

Ran asked, "How so? You, a cold-blooded android, with a heart?"

April said, as January placed a bet, "Well, let's just say… … … I want Mister and I to be happy… and without violence."

She concluded, "But every now and then, once in a while… I can be so impatient… And maybe one day, we could be friends, now."

January scoffed, "HAH! In your dreams!"

They laughed, as they continued their game.

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
